Kyoko Hoshino
Kyoko Hoshino is a blacksmith and huntress graduated from Beacon Academy. And the owner of the House of Noted Swords store. Appearance Kyoko has pale skin, bright green eyes. She keeps her long thick straight brown hair tied up and heavily adorned with kansashi. She has Nellore Sheep style horns. Kyoko sports a muscular and volouptuos physique. She can generally be seen wearing kimonos of sober colours and patterns. Personality Kyoko presents herself as a formal, well spoken, elegant and calm woman. She treats most matters with emotional disinterest and coldness. Underneath that, Kyoko is fiercely independent and very possessive over what few things or people she has come to perceive as hers. Threatening any of that will prompt her to reveal a contrastingly aggressive side. Biography Marĕʼáh was born in a tribe from the south of Anima. The group would make its living extorting money out of villages in exchange of "protection" and raiding them up if they refused to pay. Marĕʼáh's father was a member of the leadership of the tribe, and Kyoko was the youngest of 8 children. Marĕʼáh's independent personality, general disinterest in unnecessary mayhem and apathy towards the tribe hierarchy, made her family perceive her as a weak link. Often resorting to violence to get her in line. Eventually, at age 18, Marĕʼáh deserted the tribe in the middle of a raid. She then went on to get passage from Anima to Sanus using her skills in craftsmanship and battle. And continued travelling through the continent until reaching Vale. Marĕʼáh arrived to Vale a stranger, with no formal education and few goods to call her own. Iwao Hoshino 's father extended her an offer: Marĕʼáh would become a mixture of a guard to the Hoshino family and assistant to him, in exchange she had a roof, food, education and the man would use his reputation to keep prying ears from looking too deep into her past. At age 19, Marĕʼáh entered Beacon Academy with Iwao. She found him during the initiation and they subsequently became partners. Almost immediately after graduation, Marĕʼáh married Iwao, with her adopting his surname and changing her first name to Kyoko; something that some family acquaintances judged an opportunistic move from Marĕʼáh. After graduation, Iwao and Kyoko parted ways from their team. Kyoko never became a full-time huntress. Instead, she opened an armoury and dust store, called House of Noted Swords. She would, on occasion, accompany Iwao on missions. Six years after graduating, Iwao and Kyoko came across a destroyed village overridden by Grimm. Surveying the area for survivors, they found a 12 years old. Having found herself unable to conceive a child, likely due to injuries sustained during her younger years, Kyoko decided they should adopt the boy. Trivia * Marĕʼáh, written עליה, means "mirror" in Hebrew. Kyoko, written 鏡. means "mirror" in Japanese. ** Mirrors are made from glass coated with silver. * Aliyá, written עליה, means “to ascend” in Hebrew. ** Hoshino, written 星野, means "star field" in Japanese. Category:Hoshino Clan Category:Aliyá Clan Category:Fan Made Character Category:Fan Made Protagonist